


Nice to meet You

by badwrongprincess



Series: King Harrow Week [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, King Harrow Week, KingHarrowWeek, Mentions of childbirth, Prompt: First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwrongprincess/pseuds/badwrongprincess
Summary: Harrow and Sarai welcome a new addition to their family.For King Harrow Week. Prompt: First Meeting





	Nice to meet You

Harrow paced around the throne room; the midwives had forbade him from being anywhere near the lying-in chamber. Something related to old superstition and wives tales. Harrow agreed, though, in all honesty, he wasn't sure he could handle hearing Sarai in that kind of pain.

 

So he stayed away while the midwives helped his wife through this tiring ordeal.

 

He wasn't sure how long it had been, hours at the very least, Harrow could feel exhaustion run throughout his body. He was glad they had sent Callum off to spend the day with Viren and his family.

 

A quiet knock at the door at the door pulled Harrow from his thoughts. He opened the door and the head midwife told him that Sarai was okay and his son had been born. She ushered him down the corridors toward the lying-room and led him through the doors.

 

Sarai laid in the bed in the middle of the brightly lit room, looking sweaty and tired, but no less lovely. In her arms, screaming his little head off, was the brand new prince. Harrow moved to her side and she smiled up at him. He leaned down to kiss his wife and placed a gentle hand under the newborn's head.

 

"It's lovely to mee you Ezran."


End file.
